Is this what they call love?
by FluffyMittens
Summary: The idiot polka-dot girl is so dense ! that she doesn't even know that two young boys are going to fight over her. So which is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

Ruka-pyon confesses !

Mikan was on her way to Hotaru's research facility. She whistled and skipped along the path.

Ruka-pyon was sitting on a bench near the research facility. Mikan stops and stares at Ruka-pyon, curiously.

"Ruka-pyon , what's wrong? Are you sick ?" asked Mikan.

"A-Ah! Mi-Mikan ! I-I It's non of your bussiness" replied Ruka-pyon while facing elsewhere.

"Wh-wha-what with that ! I was just asking ! You and Natsume are just the same!" angered Mikan.

Natsume, who was sleeping up on a tree , woke up as soon as he heard Mikan's voice.

"Pokadot-panties girl .. " sighed Natsume

Mikan starts to walk and leave Ruka-pyon behind. Ruka-pyon realizes and grabs her hand.

"W-w-wait " said Ruka-pyon with a low voice , folowed with a flushed face.

"What is it? " asked Mikan.

"M-Mikan , lately .. I've been thinking.. w-wether I should c-c-c-on-con-" said Ruka-pyon, interrupted by Mikan .

"Con ?" asked Mikan.

_This oughta be interesting, don't you think so too Amanatsu? _ said Hotaru, who was spying from her research facility.

Ruka-pyon took a deep breath and stared at Mikan. Mikan had absoloutely no idea what was going on, same for Natsume - who was eavesdropping.

"Mikan, I like you !" shouted Ruka-pyon.

Natsume who was up on a tree, fell down as he heard Ruka-pyon's confession.

He started getting angry and ran off.

Mikan started realizing the situation,.

"Eh! L-l-l-l-l-l-li l-l-l" stammered Mikan with a flushed face.

"N-Now , I'm gonna go play with Piyo now. I-I'll wait for your answer later" said Ruka-pyon as he runs off .

Mikan froze, like a rock. After a few seconds, she falls down.

_I can't believe it ! I finally said it ! I- I confessed! Yatta ! Yatta ! _ thought Ruka-pyon.

Suddenly, Hotaru came down flying with her invention. Ruka-pyon was shocked and fell down - rolling.

"Ruka-pyon" said Hotaru.

"Y-y-y-es?" replied Ruka-pyon.

"I saw what you did" said Hotaru, followed by a smirk.

Ruka-pyon's whole body was flushed. Then, he turned his head around and acted like the confession never happened.

"W-w-hat do you mean ?" stammered Ruka-pyon.

"You're a bad liar Ruka-pyon" Hotaru implied.

Ruka-pyon sighs out loud. Then, he looked at Hotaru with a red face.

Hotaru smiled and asked Ruka-pyon to sit down with her at the nearest bench.

"H-hotaru ! P-please please please please please ~~~~ Don't tell anyone!" begged Ruka-pyon.

"Um.. that'll be 100 Rabbits. One person equals to 100 Rabbits. Now pay up If you'd please" said Hotaru.

"O-one hundred? B-bu-but I-I .. Y-y-ou . Mi-m-mikan" stammered Ruka-pyon, and he continued to stammer.

"It's not me you should be worrying about, someone already found out and made a run for it " said Hotaru with a low voice.

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked Ruka-pyon.

"Ah , no. I was calculating how much I would get just by keeping my mouth shut" said Hotaru.

"Please please please please pleaseee~~" begged Ruka-pyon.

"No" answered Hotaru - bluntly.

Ruka-pyon got upset and called for his animal _friends_.

"If you'd be willing to cooperate with me, Hotaru-san" said Ruka-pyon.

"No thanks" said Hotaru - bluntly, again.

"Tch ! I'll have my _friends_ do bad things to you !" shouted Ruka-pyon.

"Like?" asked Hotaru.

"L-like poop near your research facility, make noises when you're about to sleep, and lots more to come ! All you have to do is-" explained Ruka-pyon, interrupted by Hotaru.

"_OMG.. I'm so scared"_ said Hotaru - sarcastically.

Then, Hotaru rode on her invention and started flying away, leaving Ruka-pyon behind with his _friends _. Ruka-pyon rode on his trusty hawk and chased after Hotaru.

End .

Next chapter! : Chapter 2 : I'm not jealous !

Note : I do not own Alice Academy/ Gakuen Alice. I am just a mere human who writes fanficts for the great or good.

P/S : Please review, I might get good ideas.

Thanks for reading too.

_I might have minor spelling errors in this Chapter , because I'm in a hurry and I don't have time to re-check _


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm not jealous

Chapter 2 : I'm not jealous !

Disclaimer ; I do not own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy, so take note.

Note : Did you take note of that? Lolololol. I forgot to tell you all good people that they are now 14 years old ;) sorry sorry gomen ~

Mikan sighed a long sigh in the classroom. Then, she sighed and sighed and sighed and sighed. Since it as in the middle of Hotaru's studying, she whacked Mikan's head with a Baka Missle Launcher.

"H-hotaru ! What was that for?" shouted Mikan with a big bump on her head.

"It was for my studies" answered Hotaru.

Then, Mikan sighed a shorter sigh. Anna came to Mikan with curiousness.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" asked Anna.

"Huh? huumm, nothing I guess" answered Mikan as she ended her sentence with a sigh.

"Heh ! Don't bother asking her anything ! She's as stupid as a cow! She doesn't know anything, anything even means anything that even concerns her !" shrieked Sumire.

"Don't be like that ! Can't you see Mikan is having a hard time now?" Nonoko told Sumire off.

Sumire walked away while showing her tongue towards Mikan.

Hotaru looked back as she had a grain sized concern for her.

"Mikan, are you missing your granpa?" asked Hotaru.

"No.. ." answered Mikan.

"I know, maybe you have a love problem ~~ Isn't it ?~" said Anna as she giggled.

Mikan froze for a momment as she heard the _LOVE PROBLEM_ word(s).

She then stared at Anna.

"Eh , wait .." said Anna.

" Don't tell me , It's true?" shouted the girls in unison.

Mikan slightly nods. " I-I don't know what to do.. I've never had _experience_ with love, ever, before. " said Mikan. She looks at Anna and held her hands .

"You're quite famous Anna-chan ! Tell me what to do, should I accept his feelings or?" asked/begged Mikan for advice.

Anna sweatdrops . "Well .. I don't know .. " said Anna.

"Enough about that, ** who **is it?" asked Nonoko.

Hotaru put a recording device on top of Mikan's table that is shaped like a heart.

"R-r-ruka-pyon" answered Mikan, as she slightly blushes.

The girls froze and everything shatters. Then the girls laughed OUT LOUD,

"H-h-hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Anna.

"Ahak-Ahak-Ahahahahaha" laughed Nonoko.

"Aha.. Aha .. Aha .. " Amanatsu laughed for Hotaru's sake.

Then, Natsume and Ruka-pyon came in from the front door. Anna and Nonoko went to their seats , for a good _view_ of the situation , or what will be of the situation. Ruka-pyon didn't look at Mikan, as he was still embarrassed by his confession, so did Mikan. Natsume stopped at Mikan's seat. He looked into Mikans eyes, and said;

"I hate everything about you, even you tastes in underwears" Natsume said bluntly, as he continued to walk to his seat.

Mikan was shattered, Ruka-pyon just stared at Mikan, he didn't know what to do. He can't really help her when Natsume is around. The whole class laughed and laughed at Natsume's comment about Mikan.

Mikan regains consciousness. "O-O-OI ! BAKAA . WHO NEEDS YOUR CRITIQUE ABOUT MY TASTES IN UNDERWEAR? NOBODY ASKED, NEITHER DID I ! GO BALD NATSUME, GO B-A-L-D!" shouted Mikan with rage.

The argument came to an end when Narumi-sensei came into the class, for a special announcement.

"Hello everybody ~~ Hello hello hello ~" greeted Narumi sensei perkily, yet kinda creepy.

"Today I have a special surpise for all of you " said Narumi-sensei with moe-ness.

Everybody murmured ; 

_Huh? surprise?_

_-I hope it's a good one !_

_-Maybe everyone is given a howalon ! Yaaaaaaay !_

_-Maybe it's not even special , tch ( Sumire )_

"Special , indeed. You and you lovely pair are going to have a scavenger hunt , together " explained Narumi-sensei.

Class ;

_EEEEEEEHHH ?_

_- Scavenger hunt ? That's it._

_- I thought we were given Howalon's or something._

_-Told Ya ( Sumire )_

Mikan looks back at Natsume, who was asleep with his Manga on top of his face.

_L-L-L-L-LOVELY? _ Mikan thought to herself.

"Now now now now , now. Don't sigh just yet! There's lots of prizes to be won, and it is the most special of specialness of prizes !" shouted Narumi-sensei out loud.

Class ;

_Really !_

_-Maybe it's a trip to Central Town ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY_

_-Maybe, we'll get to lave school_

_-Maybe, again, the prizes aren't even special ( Sumire )_

"The przies are ;

* unlimited vouchers to Central Town for a year !

* A trip OUTSIDE of the Academy

* An upgrade of your star

* Can change your partner

* A date with , yours-truly ~

*Unlimited Rabbits " exlpained Narumi-sensei

_An-An upgrade? 1+1=2 ! I'll be a 2-star ! I can't believe this ! But wait, I can also can change my __**lovely**__ p-p-partner? S-S-S-SHIAWAASEEEE!~~~_

Thought Mikan, as she cried tears of joy.

"BUT , the catch is, you all have to find me this one small steel piece" said Narumi-sensei

Class; Small piece?

"It's very very important and very very dangerous. So. I'm counting on everyone to do their best! ~ You are authorized to search the **entire school**. HAVE FUUN ~" shouted Narumi-sensei as he dashes off.

Everyone in their class went to their chosen partners eagerly. Except, Mikan and Natsume.

"Mikan, I'm gonna go first." said Hotaru.

Dead and awkward silence fill the class, as Mikan and Natsume are the only ones in it, and Natsume was still sleeping. Mikan went to Natsume's desk and kicked it. Natsume woke up with rage.

"What do you want bad-underwear-taste girl ?" asked Natsume.

"W-wha? b-bad underwea- " said Mikan.

_Nevermind that, no time for dilly dalying. When I, I mean , WE win , I'll change from my 'lovely' partner to Hotaru !~~ _ thought Mikan .

"Let's go ~~" said Mikan with a sparkling face.

Dead silence. Then, comes awkward silence. Then comes plain 'ol silence.

"Fine." Natsume agreed, for the first time.

_At least you're with me, and not with Ruka. W-wait, why am I thinking this? Wha-why? _ thought Natsume.

Everyone searched there, here, everywhere ! for that certain metal piece. Mikan and Natsume continues to quarrel , it's not something new anyway. But it was different, Natsume almost NEVER accept a request from Mikan.

Mikan and Natsume's last spot was , the Biology lab.

"Well, this is the last one , I guess" said Natsume .

"Yea." said Mikan as she crawled down.

Then, Mikan spotted Piyo's biodata and began laughing.

"N-natsume check this out ! Piyo's likes ; Ruka-pyon. Piyo's weakness ; Ruka-pyon !" gigged Mikan.

"So, what about it-"

"If Ruka-pyon was here he'd be embarrassed totaly ! Won't you think so too ?" asked/ laughed Mikan.

Then , coincidentally , Ruka-pyon was outside of the biology room ( Near the window) looking at them curiously.

Natsume lost his patients. He clenches his teeth and pushed Mikan down, in a raping position.

"N-N-Natsume ! W-what're you doin-"

"Can you just stop talking about Ruka all the time ! It pisses me off !" shouted Natsume.

Mikan's face was red. She looks elsewhere to hide her embarrassment.

Then she realized.

"P-pisses you off? Why ?" asked Mikan, curiously.

Then Natsume sat down . He had an embarrassing face. He tried to hide it, but no avail.

"Natsume, could you probably, like me-"

"Y-You just don't understand" said Natsume as he leaves the biology room.

"Natsume ?"

Next chapter ;

Chapter 2.2 ;

Why won't you understand ?

Note ; So , overall . Natsume was pretty jealous. But jealous boys won't give in easily, I suppose.

Stay tuned,

please.


	3. Chapter 2 : Why can't you understand!

Chapter 2.2 :

Why won't you understand!

Flashback ; Ruka-pyon stood there as he saw Natsume forcing/ telling him something , on a raping position. Natsume runs out with an embarrassed face, while Mikan just laid there, with idiocy.

Ruka-pyon clenches his teeth and ran towards the front door of the building, waiting for Natsume. When Ruka-pyon arrived there, he saw Natsume coming out from the building.

"Ah, Ruka-"

"W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKAN?" asked Ruka.

"You saw-"

"YES, YES I SAW, NOW TELL ME" shouted Ruka.

Natsume stared at Ruka, as if he was transparent and not even there.

_Actually Ruka, I don't even know WHY I did that to Mikan._

Thought Natsume.

Mikan, who was running in the hallways , who was also trying to catch up to Natsume for some answers, accidently heard;

"Are you serious? That was just some teasing Ruka, you know how I am.. Who would actually do _that_ to that underwear-tasteless girl? like seriously Ruka " said Natsume, somehow, bluntly .

Those words pierced Mikan like sharp swords. It hit her like a fast train. Obviously, it hurt her feelings. She came from behind with rage and shouted.

"I-I know you were just teasing me! I knew that I couldn't believe anything you say, at all ! Even if you put on a serious face like that. I thought we became close after these 4 years, but it turns out that, You're the same old-mean Natsume, who I could never understand" said Mikan as she ran off.

Now, those words hit Natsume like lightning, he didn't mean anything he said earlier, he was trying to cover up so Ruka-pyon wouldn't find out .

"M-mikan ! W-wait !" shouted Ruka-pyon.

Natsume just stood there, as if he had no soul. Ruka-pyon called Piyo to take him to Mikan, but no avail, they had their 'moe' time of the day.

Mikan ran to the depths of the forest, crying her eyes out.

_Baka baka baka baka baka !_

She sat down, trying to wipe her tears off, but then suddenly, Bear had those sparkling eyes , and kicked Mikan who was actually trespassing . Mikan flew up so high while shouting ; BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.

She then, fell on her bottom infront of Bear's house. Bear , again, had those sparkling eyes. Mikan engaged to a begging position .

"B-b-bear please! Pleaaaaseee~ Let me stay here just for awhile ! I'm having a dilemma right now!" begged Mikan. "and I'm not too sure what's it about actually" said Mikan in a hushed tone.

Mikan looked at Bear, who did not have _those_ sparkling eyes . Bear walked towards Mikan in a friendly-moe way. Mikan stood up and smiled.

"B-b-bear! Finally ~ We'll be friends-"

Bear interrupted her sentence by kicking her, but this time into Bears house.

Mikan coughs .

"B-bear... I'm quite happy that you're welcoming me into you're house, but , _this_ isn't called 'welcoming' actually.. " said Mikan as her soul was about to leave her body.

Bear brewed some tea .

Bear took out a chair and tapped it. Mikan understood and sat on the chair.

"Bear, this might sound stupid, but have you ever fallen in love?" asked Mikan.

Bear nods and took Mikan's hand , Bear took her into a dark room.

"What's this room?" asked Mikan.

Bear litted a candle, and Mikan was shocked to see that, Bear, the brutal bear, was in love with .. THE MOE PIYO. Mikan laughed out so loud, her body was in knots. Because of that, she was punched.

Then, they sat on the table, _peacefully_ this time. Mikan had a big bruise on her head. Then, Mikan took a sip from Bear's _special_ tea. Mikan then, pukes everything up, because it wasn't _tea._

"B-B-B-BEAAAAAAAAAAAAR-"

Bear gave Mikan a huge , stralight kick, and waved farewell to the girl.

Mikan, again, landed on her bottom, on the otherside of the forest.

Then, she sat down, and began to have a flashback of the incident.

_W-w-why do I care anyway ! __**sniffs**__ It's not like I l-l-like him. _**GASP** _D-d-does this mean I like him! N-no way... It's not possible... If it's not possible.. howcome my heart was in so much pain when he said those? __**sniffs.**__ How could he say that about me ?_

Mikan began crying all alone in the forest. Out of the blue, Ruka-pyon came from behind and embraced her.

"R-r-ruka!" shouted Mikan as she was startled. She quickly tried to wipe her tears.

"M-Mikan, I don't need to know your answer now, but I just want to let you know, I'll never let you get hurt like Natsume did, I promise. I'll always be by your side, no matter how hard, and embarrasssing the situation might be" said Ruka.

Mikan blushed by hearing Ruka-pyon's words. She hugged Ruka-pyon tighter, and tighter and tighter. What they didn't know was, that Natsume was up on the tree, who wanted to console her too, saw them embracing each other and ran off.

While running away, Natsume thought to himself.

_Why do I care if they're embracing each other? Why? Why does my heart experiencing pain right now? I don't understand!_

The next day, it was Narumi-sensei's period.

"Okay okay ~ Since nobody found my- I mean, that VERY DANGEROUS AND VERY IMPORTANT steel-mabob, it looks like ... YOU ALL HAVE TO LOOK FOR IT , AGAIN 3" said Narumi-sensei with moe-ness yet, firmly.

Class;

_Eeeeeeh ?~~~ But I'm tired._

_- I'm tired also !_

_-Maybe it's just your stupid ear piece ( Sumire )_

Soon after, they all had to search for the small steel piece anyway. But, Mikan sat alone in the classroom, with Natsume, her darling partner.

_Hmph ! Like he's going to come to me and ask me !_

Thought Mikan.

But, what Mikan expected didn't happen ! Natsume, actually DID ask her to go look for the steel piece, together, together, together, together.

"Mikan, let's go" said Natsume.

Even though it was plain, it definitely worked for the idiot Mikan.

They searched, and searched and searched, but no avail, same for the other students. The last place they had to search was, the forest.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh, where is it" complained Mikan.

"We searched everywhere" said Natsume

_Well, all I did was tag along._

"Let's go before Bear finds us- wait , Bear! Maybe that's where the steel piece is!" shouted Mikan.

"Fine" said Natsume

_I'll just tag along._

They arrived at Bear's house. Mikan took a peek inside the house. Bear was sound asleep.

"We should probably search for it now" whispered Mikan, up close.

Natsume looked back and said' okay' as, he's actaully blushing at that momment.

Then, finally both of them spotted the steel piece.

" Found it" said Mikan and Natsume in unison.

Because they ran towards the same direction, they bumped into each other. They were in a very awkward position which is, Natsume was ontop of Mikan, once again.

Mikan was struggling very hard to run away , but no avail. Afterall, Natsume is a man. While Mikan was stuggling, Natsume slowly whispers to Mikan's ear.

"Mi-ka-n" whispered Natsume.

Mikan stopped struggling as she heard her name. It was rare to hear Natsume call a girl by her first name too ! Then Mikan realizes.

_N-natsume! W-wait , Ruka-pyon's.. confession, I.. I don't know what to do now._

Mikan with mixed feelings, said;

"N-natsume, you should let go. What if Ruka-pyon sees us-"

Natsume clenches his fist as when he heard Ruka's name.

"W-why can't you understand?" shouted Natsume.

"N-natsume ! You're going to wake up Bear!" whispered Mikan firmly.

"I don't care about that now ! I just want you to understand why I'm like this!" shouted Natsume.

"Understand what? Come on, tell me ! understand wha-"

Natsume interrupts as he landed a firm , yet sensational kiss onto her lips.

Mikan face was flushed, as it was her first kiss.

Natsume stops kissing, for Mikan to catch her breath.

"Now, do you have a hard time understanding _that ?_ " asked Natsume as he stands up .

Before Mikan had a chance to say anything, Natsume took off, leaving the girl behind.

"N-natsume.. " thought Mikan, with a flushed face. Mikan landed her fingers onto her lips. "I-it feels hot.. " thought Mikan.

THEN, the door slams open, none other than, Bear! who had the sparkling, killing eyes.

"B-bear! I-I'm sorry to have woken you up from your slumber-"

Bear kicks Mikan way way up in the sky, and waved goodbye.

Chapter 3 : Are you avoiding me?

Note ; Well , hokay, this chapter was kinda of mushy? I think? I felt lame writing this. Please review.

_MIGHT HAVE SPELLIN' ERRORS~_

_Disclaimer; Said it before, I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy, or however youth will call this series._


	4. Chapter 4: Are You Avoiding Me?

Chpater 3 : Are you avoiding me?

Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice ok?

Note : Hi , long time no update huh?

BEWARE OF SPELLING ERRORS . DUN DUN DUNN.

The next day ~

Mikan woke up from her slumber as the morning sun tiptoed into her room. Then, she had a flashback about yesterday, and began to blush.

_Natsume ! __**why**__ did you do that? I can't believe it! Wait, It's not that I didin't like it, wait , what am I saying? Get a hold of yourself Mikan ! He said it before, he's just playing with my mind._

Then, suddenly, Hotaru knocks Mikan's door. "Mikan, hurry up we're gonna be late stupid" said Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I don't feel like going to school today. I feel feverish today" said Mikan . ( she lied actually)

Then, it was quiet.

_Did she buy it? _ thought Mikan.

Then, Hotaru kicked her door and went to her bed to check her _fever_.

"You don't have a fever now let's go" said Hotaru.

"B-But I don't want to go !" shouted Mikan.

Then, Hotaru had bear's sparkling eyes.

_W-w-wait, this is somehow familiar. No wa-_

Hotaru changed her clothes and kicked her towards the school.

"DEJA VUUUUUUU" shouted Mikan.

Mikan sat at her seat - still thinking about yesterday's scene.

_Urgh._

Then, Hotaru came in from the door and walked towards Mikan.

"Hm? Hotaru? What is it?" asked Mikan.

"Oh no, I just wanted to make sure my calculations were right." said Hotaru.

"What calculations?" asked Mikan.

"Oh, before I starlight-kicked you, I made calculations so that you _safetly_ land on your bottom - I mean , your seat" explained Hotaru.

Then Mikan made her stupid face and then she stood up.

"Well , your calculations were wrong! I ended up at bear's house, and his calculations were right !" angered Mikan.

Hotaru froze as she walk towards her seat.

_M-my m-my wonderful calculations, were wrong?_

_How can this be? I can't believe this I have failed !_

Thougt Hotaru with a dissapointed expression.

Then, Ruka-pyon came in the class - while looking at Mikan.

Mikan, who was not paying any attention, didn't notice Ruka's presence. Ruka became sad and sighed.

"Ruka, where's Natsume?" asked Sumire with hope.

"I don't know, maybe he ditched." answered Ruka.

"Then, why aren't you ditching class too Ruka? " asked Inchou.

Ruka didn't answer. Then he went to Mikan's seat.

"Mikan" said Ruka.

"A-ah, yes Ruka?" said Mikan.

_Oh no! Did he find out ? or is he gonna ask about the confession?_

"Nothing" said Ruka.

"Sheesh, what's got into him !" shouted Sumire.

"Maybe he's having a hard time.. " said Inchou.

_Ruka-pyon? _Thought Mikan.

_Why didn't she blush or get startled whenever __**I **__call her name?_

_Why does she blush when Natsume calls her name?_

_Does she - No way, No way. _

_But Why does my heart ache whenever I think of Natsume?_

Thought Ruka.

Natsume, who was sitting on the school's roof, thought;

_Oh man, I shouldn't have done that yesterday._

_What if Ruka finds out? We're friends and yet?_

_But, I just don't want to see Mikan ending up with Ruka._

_Why ? Maybe I do like Mikan, but even if I do like her, I can't tell her that I like her!_

After school, Mikan, who was still messed up about yesterday, walked towards the dormitary. But then, suddenly Ruka pulled Mikan into the woods.

"R-Ruka-pyon !" shouted Mikan.

"Shhh !" s_shh_-ed Ruka.

"What is it?" asked Mikan.

"Um, Mikan, I wanna ask you something. Is it okay if I ask?" asked Ruka.

"Um sure, go ahead" said Mikan.

_Here goes. _"Mikan, do you like Natsume?" asked Ruka.

Mikan was shocked. _ Why is he asking me this? He must've found out. Oh no, what am I gonna tell him?_

_"_uhh,.. umm.. No .. " answered Mikan, but she sounded as she didn't really mean it

Then, Ruka had a big smile, followed by a redish color on his face.

"R-R-Really? R-r .. ahaha.. I'm really happy to hear that!" shouted Ruka.

But, Mikan didn't smile or laugh. She just had her neutral looking face.

"But, does he like me?" asked Mikan.

"Huh?" huh-ed Ruka.

_Oh no ! I accidently said my thougths out loud! _

"Mikan, he couldn't possibly like you, He didn't show up in class just because he doesn't want to see you, you know?" answered Mikan.

Mikan was shocked.

_T-then why did he? Why did he kiss me ? I can't believe this. I knew it !_

Then, Mikan started crying, and Ruka was shocked.

"M-Mikan what's wrong?" asked Ruka.

"H-he h-he doesn't like me... . " cried Mikan.

"Mikan, I told you that I will be the one who protects you, and loves you. So don't think about Natsume anymor-"

"Why? Why? .. Why Ruka , Why?" cried Mikan.

_Is she telling me that she does like Natsume?_

Ruka hugs Mikan with mixed feelings. "It's gonna be okay Mikan " said Ruka.

"*sniffs* Why- Why *sniffs* why can't he be nice like you?" asked Mikan.

Ruka was devastated. Now he knew that Mikan really does like Natsume, even if she admit it herself.

But what they don't know is, the school's little eavesdropper, Natsume, was listening .

Ends.

Note; Wow, this sucked. But I'll try my best to publish better than this.

Note 2: Please reveiew so I have ideas and this probably was boring huh?

GOT SPELLIN' ERORRS.


End file.
